If i had just one wish
by CelesteKiMoon
Summary: Austria is throwing a Christmas party. Antarctica has a special present, giving her a free wish. Wonder what happens? :D


**If I had just one wish… (Canada Oneshot)**

I walk to Austria's house so I could take Hungary with me to get presents for Christmas. I get there and knock on the door. Austria answers the door, muttering hello before Hungary came slipping past him, saying goodbye. She drags me away, making me laugh.

We get to the mall and she takes me everywhere before we stop for lunch. "So, tell me. What'd you ask Santa for this year?" She asked me.

"Well, you know Finland plays Santa, but I asked for someone to understand something." I tell her blushing heavily.

"Oh, really? And who's the lucky patron?" She asked me grinning like a maniac.

"Well…Canada…" I mumble not wanting anyone else to hear. She giggled like a school girl. "What about you? What'd you ask for?" I questioned her.

"A new skillet so I can beat Prussia more. Mines almost done for." She tells me and I laugh heartily.

"Then you need several." I tell her and we both laugh.

"So true, Art, so entirely true." She said and we stand to finish our shopping. We come to one store and see France, Prussia, and Spain in the back of the store and Romano in the front, away from, as he calls them, dumbasses.

"Lets get away quickly, before they see us." Hungary said and I nod, agreeing. Though, sadly, I stand out too much, for I am wearing a knee length skirt and a tank top, because England is warmer then Antarctica.

"Art! Give me your vital regions!" Prussia said tackling me from behind.

"Hungary, help!" I plead and she whips out her skillet. Romano pulls me to him, so I wouldn't get hurt by Hungary's skillet skills. France and Spain come up as Hungary attacks Prussia with the severely damaged skillet.

"Ah, mon cheri. What are you doing here?" France asked me.

"Just picking up some presents for Christmas; and you all?" I ask them.

"I was trying to find the perfect gift for you, mi amor." Spain said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Bastard, stay away from her!" Romano said and started arguing with Spain. I stare at them like they're stupid, fighting in the middle of the mall, seriously?

"How have you been, mon cheri?" France asked me.

"I've been alright, I guess. And you, France?" I asked him as the other four were being escorted out of the mall.

"I missed you, mon cheri. Les jours ont ete longtemps sans vous, mon amour." (The days have been long without you, my love (Google translate)) He said putting his arm around me and I stare like he's some crazy, pedophile, freak.

"I need to finish shopping. See ya." I say and slip out of his grasp to find Hungary. She was outside waiting for me and I went to her place. This years Christmas party was at Austria's place and I got a couple of girls to help decorate.

Finally, the day of the party came and Finland was more perky then usual. I brushed it off and talked to people. I saw Canada and started to walk over to him, when Italy stopped me. Germany came after a few minutes and took him away. I went over to Canada and smile.

"Hello, Canada; how are you liking the party?" I asked him.

"I-It's great." He says smiling back at me.

"That's good that you're enjoying the party. I'm about to go find Finland so he can give everyone's presents out." I tell him and he nods.

"Alright, I'll see you later, then, Art." He said and waved as I went in search for Finland. I found him gathering presents in the next room.

"Ah, there you are Arti, could you go gather everyone for me please?" Finland asked.

"Sure, no problem." I said and go back to get everyone. "Hey, everyone!" I yell trying to get them. Germany seems to see and yells for them to shut the hell up.

"Thanks, anyways, Finland has the presents ready in the next room, come on." I say and America, Hungary, Sealand and Italy ran for it. We met the four hyper people in the room. They were jumping in their seats, mostly America and Italy. I still didn't understand. I am from the continent Antarctica, permanent population, zero. So I have no clue what Christmas is, though I'd always have a present from 'Santa' on the twenty-fifth of December.

I watched as the others opened their presents and thanked the person who gave it to them. I got a lot, too; clothes, CDs, books and other things. I opened a present from Finland and saw a piece of paper, saying 'one free wish'. I thought of Canada and blushed. Everyone talked to each other or played around with their new things.

I go up to Finland and ask him about the 'free wish card'. He explained it and I blush again and look over at Canada. Finland made a noise, which is when I noticed he wasn't there anymore. I look around to see Canada leaving the room. I go up to him and meet him at the door.

"Hey, Canada, how'd you like your presents?" I asked him.

"They were great. Thank you for your present, Art. I like it a lot." He says, talking about the white scarf with a red maple leaf I made him. Then I hear laughter above us. We share a confused look and see who was above us. It was Finland, and he had a mistletoe hanging above us.

'Don't they have a tradition with those?' I thought to myself. "Come on, mistletoe requires you two to kiss." Finland tells us smiling innocently. So that's where he went. I look at Canada and notice how quiet is was in the room. I look out of the corner of my eye, noticing everyone sharing either excitement, jealousy, or anger…mostly the men.

I look back at Canada and smile at him, then gave him a kiss on the lips, lasting for a few seconds. The girls, and some boys, screamed in excitement, while others, men, grunted. I pulled away and he was blushing like crazy.

"Hey, Canada? If you had just one wish, what will it be?" I asked him as the thought passed through my mind.

"W-well…to b-be with you." He says softly while stuttering.

"Wish granted." I say smiling, and then give him another kiss, with him kissing back.


End file.
